


Left Behind

by OneAngryGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAngryGinger/pseuds/OneAngryGinger
Summary: What about those who you left behind?
Kudos: 51





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Ritter, don't read this there are spoilers.

You felt like all the air had been sucked out of your lungs as you slowly took in what you had just been told. 

Lord Diavolo, Barbatos and the seven brothers stood before you in the entrance hall of the house of lamentation, including the one who you had just watched kill you. The one that had previously been kind to you, the one that you had helped escape. 

The brief thought that this wasn't something you were meant to understand drifted through your mind as you gazed at the nine demons before you. 

You knew all of their names. 

Their likes, their dislikes. 

You knew their strange personal habits, like how one slept in a bathtub and how another liked when you played with his hair. 

You knew their lives and their stories, fragments of their histories, their joys and their sorrows. 

You knew all of this, yet it hit you that though they were identical, you had never met any of these people before. 

Yes, they were the brothers, the lord and the butler. They were Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Diavolo and Barbatos...

But they weren't yours. 

"I...." You began, startling some of them. Your silence had stretched far longer than you had originally thought and you vaguely remembered hearing Barbatos tell the others that you needed a little time to come to terms with the situation.

"I can't stay here..." You mumbled quietly. 

You were greeted by looks of shock from everyone but the youngest, who still refused to look at you. If you thought about it, the shock wouldn't have surprised you from most of them except...

The look of shock on Barbatos' face made you feel a deep and profound sickness in your stomach. 

"Why not?" the butler began, tilting his head to one side, "I selected this timeline specifically. Everything works out here."

A flurry of emotions were swimming through your mind. Fear, concern, confusion, loss and curiously... anger.

"For us!" You suddenly barked, making the butler flinch. His lord placed a hand upon his shoulder and fixed him with a worried look, to which you faintly heard him murmer something about not foreseeing this turn of events. 

"What do you mean?" Diavolo was the one to speak this time, giving you a similar confused stare to the one his butler gave you before. The other occupants of the room seemed to squirm at the exchange, unsure of what would happen next. 

"What about the others?" words began to pour out of your mouth like a torrential flood, unyielding and unable to be stopped, "I have a family back there! And the boys! They're waiting for me! I can't just abandon them! And- and Belphie!"

The youngest demon's head snapped up upon hearing his name. He saw you then, face lit with panic and worry, tears about to work their way down your face and he was shocked. Shocked that after what he did you could still worry about him. 

"He needs me! If I don't come back, he'll be stuck in the dungeon! For- Forever! I can't do that!"

Diavolo and Barbatos stared at you with wide eyes, both seeming at a loss for words. They shared a look, brows furrowed, with eachother before turning back to you. Diavolo spoke tentatively then, like he was trying not to spook a wild animal. 

"You... you can't go back. "

You looked between them rapidly, trying desperately to think of a way to convince them. When your eyes landed on Barbatos, an idea came to you. You thought back to what he had told you, the extent of his abilities, and sprung forwards, lunging at him. 

You felt a hand grip your wrist and you barely registered hearing Lucifer's voice before, by some miracle you managed to shake him off. Freed from his grip, you now stood before the butler, hands on his shoulders and wild eyes looking directly into his.

"There are infinate time lines, right?!"

Your lunge had caught him off guard and in the moment of surprise it took him second longer to respond that it normally would have. 

"Y-yes," He stuttered, "There are. But what does that-"

"And you have some way of communicating with the other versions of yourself, right?! You have to, how could you have orchestrated this otherwise?" 

He blinked at you in surprise, not expecting this line of questioning. Suddenly, you saw dawning realization meet his eyes. He turned his head, looking to Diavolo. You could practically feel the unspoken words between the two before Diavolo nodded. He turned to the mostly forgotten others who shared the entrance hall with you and regarded them.

"It appears as if Barbatos and our guest need some time to speak privately. How about you all follow me to the sitting room so I can properly get you all up to speed?"

His announcement was met with silent and stunned nods. He gave Barbatos a pat on the back and a small smile before stepping away with the rest of the demons in tow, looking all too much like a mother duck being followed by her ducklings. 

Soon, you stood alone with Barbatos, eyes still wide, but less wild as before. He raised his hands to his shoulders, gently taking your hands in them and lowering them between the both of you. 

"Please..." You croaked, tears finally spilling down your cheeks, "Please, make sure another me gets to them. I can't just leave them. I can't. "

Barbatos let go of your hands and gently began talking off his stark white gloves. You watched as his appearance changed, bone wings growing out from his temples and his long, cracked tail reaching out of the back of his coat. 

"Take my hands," he whispered, reaching his now bare hands towards you. The glowed with a faint cyan light that you found frightful, yet oddly beautiful.

"Take my hands and I'll show you."

You did as he asked, reaching forwards and taking his cool palms in your own, clammy and shaking. Images suddenly flooded into your mind of someone who looked exactly like you, stepping through a door inside of Diavolo's castle. You saw them reunite with the Devildom's lord, reciting the newfound information that he had requested. 

You saw Belphegor being released and running towards them, crushing them in a near spine breaking embrace at the news of his newfound freedom, the news that they had rescued him yet again. You saw a mop of red hair peek into the room where your dopleganger stood, where _you_ stood, rushing in at the sight of his brother and joining in the hug. You saw yourself laugh, joy spreading through your face as more demons flooded into the room from outside. You saw all seven off the brothers join the embrace with you at the center, sharing laughter and tears alike. 

You opened your eyes, having been unaware that you closed them, to see Barbatos looking at you, a small smile curling his lips as he released your hands. 

You wiped the tears from your eyes, only to realize that they hadn't stopped. Tears of fear and sorrow turning to relief and joy. You lunged at the butler once again, scooping his small frame into a tight embrace. 

"Thank you!" You cried, voice muffled in his shoulder that was rapidly being moistened by tears, "Thank you so much!"

You felt his thin arms wrap around you and give a gentle squeeze.

No more words were said, for you had no more regrets left behind. 


End file.
